Question: Let \[f(x) =
\begin{cases}
x/2 &\quad \text{if } x \text{ is even}, \\
3x+1 &\quad \text{if } x \text{ is odd}.
\end{cases}
\]What is $f(f(f(f(1))))$?
Evaluating each value, $f(1) = 3 \cdot 1 + 1 = 4$; $f(f(1)) = f(4) = 4/2 = 2$; $f(f(f(1))) = f(2) = 2/2 = 1$; and finally $f(f(f(f(1)))) = f(1) = \boxed{4}$.